sick
by fumate
Summary: sakit kali ini, kuroko melihat sisi lain dari midorima. [implisit midokuro]


**Disclaimer:** KnB belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Warnings:** OOC. Crack pair. Implisit MidoKuro. Pendek dan maksa. Teikou days.

* * *

Midorima Shintarou menghembuskan napas lelah.

Dia duduk di kursi plastik, sementara di sebelahnya berbaring lesu seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Matanya terpejam, kelopak menghalangi manik lain untuk mengagumi keindahan iris _aquamarine_ tersebut. Terakhir kali Midorima meletakkan tangannya di dahi Kuroko, terasa panas menyengat. Lebih membakar daripada kompor yang pernah ia ledakkan secara tak sengaja.

"Midorima- _kun_ , jangan khawatir," Kuroko berkata. Napasnya sengau terputus-putus. Hidung mampet memang merepotkan. "Aku hanya demam biasa."

Midorima menggerutu, jemarinya mengurai helaian biru milik Kuroko. Hanya sesaat karena setelah ia sadar, dia segera menarik lengannya menjauh dan sibuk membenarkan posisi kacamata miliknya. Kemudian tangannya kembali diletakkan pada dahi Kuroko, mengukur temperatur lelaki itu dengan perkiraan.

Kuroko tersenyum lemah menanggapinya. "Aku baru tahu Midorima- _kun_ bisa menjadi sangat perhatian,"

"Berhenti mengatakan hal-hal tidak berguna, Kuroko."

Midorima punya mimpi menjadi dokter, Kuroko tahu itu. Maka dari itu dia percaya apa-apa yang dilakukan Midorima padanya sekarang merupakan perwujudan bakat terpendam lelaki itu selain basket.

Langkah kaki mengisi keheningan akibat gesekan sepatu dengan lantai. Midorima keluar ruangan mengambil barang yang sekiranya diperlukan. Saat masuk lagi, di tangannya terselip banyak boneka; singa, kelinci besar hingga _teddy bear_. Memenuhi ruang peluk _shooter_ andalan tersebut.

Wajahnya datar seperti biasa, seirama nada monoton _tuk tuk_ yang datang dari alas kakinya. "Ini," ujarnya, menempatkan boneka singa di sebelah kepala bermahkota biru. "Aquarius ada di peringkat terendah hari ini."

Kuroko menghela napas. Mau bagaimanapun lelaki itu memang takkan pernah melepas kepercayaan dari Oha-Asa dan sejenisnya. Hanya saja, panas yang ia rasakan semakin bertambah dengan kehadiran sekumpulan kapas berbalut kain di sekelilingnya.

"Mi-" belum sempat Kuroko menyelesaikan ucapan, Midorima sudah berbalik pergi meninggalkan ruang. Debum pintu menggantung paksa kata-katanya. Dia sendiri di sana tanpa menghitung gerombolan boneka titipan tadi. Waktu berlalu dalam hening, jam berdetik menepuk angka. Ekornya merujuk pada sembilan sementara tanduknya menunjuk dua. Siang hari. Keringat Kuroko bertambah banyak. Peningnya semakin menguat, mengacaukan pikiran dan memaksanya fokus pada nyeri yang menjalar perlahan.

Lima menit terasa sangat lama. Keriut kayu mahoni terdengar bagai desir angin surga bagi Kuroko, mengakhiri kesendiriannya di dalam sini. Terisolasi bagai terkena infeksi.

(Dia memang sakit, sih. Akan tetapi Kuroko lebih suka ditemani dalam sunyi dibanding sendiri ditelan sepi. Spesifiknya, pada saat dia tak mampu melakukan aktivitas normal.)

Midorima muncul perlahan dari balik pintu, telapak kanannya mendorong kayu sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam sesuatu.

"Aku melupakan ini," katanya, menjulurkan handuk kecil sepolos kertas. Tak bernoda sedikitpun. Kuroko mengernyit. Dia mau bertanya tapi agak malas mengeluarkan suara mengingat vokalnya jadi pecah dan serak.

Midorima mengulurkan tangan, meletakkan benda itu di kening Kuroko. Ada sensasi dingin yang merambat ketika dahinya dan handuk itu bersentuhan. Basah, begitu batin Kuroko saat menyadari itu dimaksudkan sebagai kompres.

"Terima kasih telah merawatku, Midorima- _kun_." Bibirnya menggurat senyum kecil. Matanya sayu. Suaranya jadi tak enak didengar dan entah kenapa membuat Midorima merasa bersalah.

"Hm," sahut Midorima. Menepuk pelan puncak kepala Kuroko. "Sekarang berhenti bicara dan tidurlah. Aku akan kembali latihan," lanjutnya sebelum pergi. Benar-benar pergi dan memberi ruang bagi Kuroko beristirahat. Decit kayu terdengar jelas saat pintu menutup, meninggalkan keheningan di dalam bersama pemuda mungil yang dikelilingi boneka.

Tapi kali ini Kuroko tidak keberatan walau ia masih sebal karena boneka itu membuatnya gerah. Setidaknya, dia tahu Midorima punya sisi lain yang jarang –atau bahkan tidak pernah– diperlihatkan di muka umum.

 _Midorima-_ kun _itu cukup perhatian_ , batinnya. Menutup mata dengan senyum samar terulas di wajah.

 **Fin**

* * *

hai.

HAE GUYSS! Saya datang lagi buat nyampah www haha HAHAHA /buangsajadia.

eniwei, tadinya saya mau publish ini barengan sama sunday morning *sengaja kok inggrisnya disalahin* *alibi*, tapi waktu mepet dan ffn kayanya ga ngijinin pub 2 fic di fendem sama dalam waktu berdekatan ~.~ en berhubung saya masih terbilang baru di fendem ini, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau (banyak) karakter jadi ooc. Saya butuh waktu lama sih buat ngedalemin karakterisasi tokoh ~.~

btw, terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca~!


End file.
